


The Death of One, the Destruction of Another

by 1cequeen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cequeen/pseuds/1cequeen
Summary: Just how exactly did Mahiru’s death really hit Hiyoko?





	The Death of One, the Destruction of Another

“Hey, Mahi-“ Hiyoko began as she sprinted happily into the beach house. That was before she saw the body.

 

Mahiru Koizumi laid dead on the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Her skin was sickly pale, her head slumped over her chest and her arms hung loosely by her sides. She was no long the energetic, headstrong Mahiru Koizumi but rather reduced to a shell of that girl.

 

And Hiyoko ran. Perhaps it was the sight of seeing her dead body or the explosion of emotions all at once. But whatever it was, it was overwhelming and she couldn’t be at the scene for any longer.

 

But now she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. Mahiru’s killer was executed, justice was served and yet she was now finally breaking down. Why? Well, maybe it’s because she now let the redhead’s death impact her.

 

Never again would she hear that soft giggle, feel that strong gaze, be able to watch the photographer unleash her passion through her camera. She would never be subject to her gentle handiwork as she tied a sash or helped her clean again. She would never be protected by her fierce nature against the unfamiliars again.

 

And the worst of it all? She never got to tell Mahiru how she really felt about her.

 

And that’s the reason why Hiyoko laid for hours that night, hugging the covers Mahiru used to nap in and regretting her every decision. 

 

Mahiru Koizumi was no more; and perhaps the old Hiyoko Saionji was no more too.


End file.
